


text messages

by skigirl51



Series: isos project [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skigirl51/pseuds/skigirl51
Summary: text messages/emails/experiments for my bone wars project
Series: isos project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649092
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

umm, this is a filler sooo


	2. Chapter 2

contact  
  
Other person's reply  
  
SMS reply  
  


this is how to do the text messages 

thanks https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722 


End file.
